Butler's Days
by Tehhijau
Summary: "Saya hanyalah seorang butler", kata-kata yang tidak asing untuk para penggemar Kurositsuji. Namun, bagaimana jika Roy Mustang yang berkata demikian? Check this out! Warning inside!


_"Saya hanyalah seorang butler"_, kata-kata yang tidak asing untuk para penggemar Kurositsuji. Namun, bagaimana jika Roy Mustang yang berkata demikian? Check this out! Warning inside!

Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**BUTLER'S DAYS**

Based from: Fullmetal Alchemist (Chara) & Kuroshitsuji (Setting)

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa & Yana Toboso

**Mustang's POV**

Menjadi butler tidaklah sulit walaupun aku hanyalah orang biasa, mantan anjing militer yang turun pangkat, lebih tepatnya bukan turun, tapi terjun bebas alias di-pe-cat! Jika mengucapkan kata itu rasanya seperti sedang menghunus pedang ke perut sendiri, menyakitkan. Yah, untuk menghibur diri, sebenarnya pekerjaan sebagai anjing militer hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Untung saja aku belum jadi Fuhrer, mungkin memang bukan rejeki-ku. Namun sebagai gantinya, inilah masa depanku.

"Mustang, ambilkan snipper-ku di rak utama ruang keluarga, nomor tiga dari kiri dan nomor delapan dari bawah, key masternya dua-dua-lima-sembilan-tujuh-delapan-satu, tolong ya?"

"Yes, Madam!"

Mungkin sekarang kata-kata inilah yang terpikir dalam otak kalian, "Pekerjaan macam apa itu? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih jelek lagi daripada menjadi seorang Fuhrer?" Ups, maaf, itu kata-kataku. Yeah, yang lagi-lagi berusaha menghibur diri sendiri. Jujur saja aku merasa patah hati karena 'kejadian' waktu itu, tapi sudahlah, aku bahagia tinggal disini, karena...aku telah menjadi butler keluarga Hawkeye, keluarga bangsawan yang paling disegani dan menjadi kepercayaan- hemm, atau lebih tepatnya bukan kepercayaan, tapi 'peliharaan' sang ratu. Berat sekali untuk mengatakan hal ini, karena 'peliharaan' disini menuju kepada hewan yang bernama anjing, mungkin _title_-nya jadi seperti ini, 'anjing penjaga ratu'. Lagi-lagi 'anjing', tapi sepertinya ini lebih parah daripada keadaanku yang dulu, karena saat ini aku adalah 'peliharaan' sang 'anjing'. Lalu kesimpulannya, aku ini apa? Sudahlah itu tak penting, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat aku mensyukuri anugerah karena menjadi butler keluarga Hawkeye, yak, gadisku...ada disini.

"Winry, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Mustang?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan panggil aku Mustang!"

"Roy, begitu? Nama yang aneh, aku tak rela membiarkan mulutku mengucapkan kata-kata yang jelek seperti namamu itu..."

"Oooh, begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Rockbell? Bukankah itu nama yang sangat aneh pangkat dua (sangat-sangat-aneh)?"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilku begitu"

"Tetap saja itu jelek!"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Ya jelas jadi urusanku!"

"Ya sudah..."

"Kenapa Cuma 'ya sudah'? Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain yang lebih enak didengar?"

"W-I-N-R-Y ( di-eja ), Winry, enak didengar, bukan? Sudah ya, aku sibuk"

"Hey! Apa yang...hey!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku kan ingin minta bantuanmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Eh, itu, tolong kencangkan tali rompi yang ada dipunggungku"

"Permohonan konyol macam apa ini?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Heeeeyyy!", aku mengejarnya yang belum jauh dariku dan...HAP! Aku berhasil menggapai tangannya.

"Mustang, apa sih!", ketusnya sambil meronta. Aku tak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang terus memaksaku untuk melepasnya, aku semakin mempererat genggamanku dilengannya yang mungil dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dia terdiam dengan wajah kesal dan aku masih menatapnya sampai kekesalan diwajahnya perlahan memudar. _Yeah, aku berhasil meluluhkannya_, pikirku.

"Dasar, MESUM!"

"Apa? Aku 'gak salah dengar, kan?"

"Tidak, wajahmu memang mesum kan? Pantas saja kau dipecat dari militer,"

"Eeeii...jaga mulutmu, 'lonceng batu'..."

"Masa bodoh, aku sibuk, dadah!"

"Eeeii...aku dicuekin, nih?", tanyaku lesu sambil memandangi kepergiannya. Ya, itu dia, percaya atau tidak, dialah jantung hatiku, si 'Lonceng Batu'.

**END?**

**Apa hanya begini akhir ceritanya?**

**Menurut teman-teman, apa cerita ini harus dilanjutkan?**

Kalau iya, silahkan review tulisan ini ya, kalau sampai ada 5 orang yang mereview, maka cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan demi mengobati rasa penasaran teman-teman yang penasaran. Tapi jika tidak ada yang mereview, akan tetap saya lanjutkan dengan senang hati +LHO? Gimana?+ hahahahahay! Salam dari saya, **REEFINA**.


End file.
